Hermione Granger and the Incalculable Life
by listen-to
Summary: Hermione is in love. Does she have a chance at all? Set after the 7th book ignoring the epilogue. Fluffy felmslash. If you do not like that, do not read it.
1. 1 - Records and Notes (Prologue)

A/N - Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe or anything that comes with it. I am just visiting.

* * *

None of the students understood why Headmistress McGonagall declared History of Magic to be compulsory for every class. Considering the Second Magical War her reasoning was: To be able to learn from history, history must not be forgotten. The reality of the classroom was different. Professor Bins floated behind his desk and rambled on about the dates of one goblin war or the other, as if he had never acknowledged anything that happened after his death. Without looking up. Without being heard. Empty gazes went out of the window. Quills scribbled anything but records of the lesson. Neville took care of a plant. Ginny brooded over a Quidditch chart. Luna was Luna. Padma was reading something about Defence against the Dark Arts. Paravati was sleeping. Harry and Ron had retreated into a Muffliato bubble and played Exploding Snap. Not even Hermione was able to conjure up her usual concentration to fill her parchment with numbers, dates and facts. It did not matter. She would be able to catch up.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back at Hogwarts. All three had decided to return to their Alma Mater, which they always considered to be a refuge. Even without Albus Dumbledore, even after everything, that had happened last May. Even thought they were in the centre of attention from time to time, but they were used to it from their schoolmates. It was still in a different extent than in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or anywhere else in the magic community. Furthermore, many of their schoolmates had been members of the DA, had offered resistance to the Carrows or even had fought alongside them in the Battle of Hogwarts. The last school year held the promise of another year of peace before they had to enter the so-called real live. One year, in which the public excitement caused by the defeat of Lord Voldemort had a chance to calm down and a normal course of live could settle in.

Hogwarts had resumed to its usual mode with some hiccups after the renovation. Nobody was surprised, that Hermione became Head Girl. Before the beginning of the term Harry rejected the badge of the Quidditch captain to everyone's astonishment. He still played as seeker for the Gryffindor team. He sought the relaxation offered by the game. He did not want the responsibility for the team. Ginny received the badge instead.

Hermione wrote line after line. The parchment filled inch per inch with her clear handwriting. She tried to bring some order in her thoughts. She was not able to do for herself what she was able to do for others. In their fifth year she had told Harry, why his first kiss with Cho had been so wet. She could tell Ron, why he was not able to grasp the extent of Cho's emotional chaos. But she was not able to cope with her own feelings. Nothing turned out like it had been predicted, like everyone including herself had expected it. Ron. She should be together with Ron and be happy with him. But the romantic tension between them snapped after the kiss. Not the first kiss during the battle of Hogwarts, no. Too much stress, hope and angst discharged in that kiss. It was not possible for them to realize at that time that something was not quite as it should be with that kiss. After the battle they found some privacy in the ravaged school grounds. When they kissed for the second time, they felt as if brother and sister had kissed. Nevertheless, back at the Burrow they tried to go to the next level. Awkwardly they took each other's tops off. They stopped when they tried to unbutton their trousers. Ron and Hermione could not deny the feeling anymore that this was not what they wanted. Relieved they put on their close again and ran from each other. Hermione grasped a book. Ron took his broom. He went somewhere outside. They met again at the dinner table. All was well. Both were surprised but they could be friends again. Between them everything was ok. It was more exhausting to tell the others, that they would not become a dream couple. Especially Mrs. Weasley took the news not very well. For days she tried to find out, if Hermione had someone else or why Ron was not good enough for her until Ron took her aside and talked to her. Ginny only looked at her, did not say a thing. Hermione was not able to interpret her friend's gaze.

Hermione was in love. Not with Ron. With Ginny. She remembered, she had seen the red-haired young women for the first time as a small girl on track 9 3/4. Their families had picked up Harry, Ron, and Hermione after their first year at Hogwarts. Ginny clung to her mother's hand and waited for four of her brothers to return from the school she had wanted to visit herself so badly. A few months later Hermione talked to Ginny for the first time when they and their families met in Diagon Alley where they went shopping for books, cloaks, and portion ingredients for the upcoming school year. Ginny was so agitated. Harry had missed the right fireplace while he was traveling with floo powder for the fist time. The Weasleys could not find him. The young witch almost forgot that she was about to get her first wand. After the mysteries of the Chamber of Secrets had been solved, Hermione was shocked. She had not seen that Ginny had been in a tight corner during her entire first school year. At that point Hermione decided to become a better friend to her.

Ginny had unbelievable inner strength. Not quite twelve years old, she had found it in herself to deal with Tom Riddle's abuse and to return to a normal live of a teenager – as normal as it gets in the magical community. By and by Ginny developed into a strong young woman. She stood her ground against her six brothers. By now she was physically able to see eye to eye with Ron and was the equal of him. Her awkwardness with boys had vanished. She managed to be accepted into to the Quidditch team and gained an important position. She was popular and extrovert. But Hermione knew her quieter and more serious side that showed when they both were in the library together or when they sat by the lake where they talked about their families, their wishes and plans. Maybe Hermione was the only one who knew Ginny that way.

Hermione could not say when exactly she had fallen in love with Ginny. It had been too easy not to think about her own sexuality considering all the life threating situations she had to face since she hat set foot into the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione found in Harry and Ron friends for the first time, had spent time with them and had many adventures with them. That was a strong bond. With Ginny she was herself, not only the bookworm. She always tried to be close to her. During their quest for the horcruxes, Hermione absorbed every hint she could get, that Ginny was ok – either by hearsay, listening to Potter Watch, or Bill's accounts in Shell Cottage. Hermione thought about Ginny's strength while she recovered from Bellatrix's torture under Fleur's care in Shell Cottage. The thought of the redhead gave her strength to continue with the quest.

Hermione could not deny it. Little by little she had fallen in love. It was during her last visit at the Burrow after the battle in the summer when she finally realized it. Like every summer before, she shared a room with Ginny. Hermione knew all her faces. The concentrated. The hungry – she was a Weasley after all. The relaxed. The sad. And all the others. When she was nervous, she played with a lock of her hair. When daydreaming, she did that, too. Maybe Hermione was the only one who had noticed the small constellation of freckles that looked like the zodiac of Leo. It was only visible, when Ginny tied her hair back. Hermione caught herself starring at Ginny, or listening for her steps after she went to bed. One touch or an embrace took just a second longer than necessary. When she saw Ginny and Harry together, Hermione retreated quickly.

Harry, Hermione's best friend Harry. It was Harry, who always had Ginny's romantic attention. It was Hermione, who had advised her to be more herself and to date other boys, so she would be less shy around him. It had worked well. Harry and Ginny got together just before the war. He broke up with her before he went with Ron and Hermione on their secret quest. One moth after their return, he and Ginny got back together. Since then, they were on and off with intervals that got shorter and shorter. Back at Hogwarts Hermione found Ginny often with red eyes at her favourite spot by the lake, because Harry came up with a reason for not being her, for needing space. He always came back to her. When he had tried the last time, Ginny did not take him back. She said that it was finally over. That was three weeks ago. Still Harry did not leave her alone. Only that morning he had wanted to talk with her alone. Ginny changes places, so that Ron and Hermione sat between her and Harry. He did not seem impressed to be impressed. Just before the History of Magic lesson Harry told Ron that he planed a big romantic gesture. Then all would be well. He did not see how Ron's face turned deep red.

That conversation was the trigger for Hermione's frantic writing. Harry was her best friend after all. She wished him all the best. He had gone through so much. Nevertheless, that did not serve as an excuse for everything. Every time she saw Ginny hurting, her heart was torn apart. She did not want to see Ginny crying again. Why had Ginny accepted Harry's behaviour for so long? She deserved to be treated well. But what could Hermione say? Could she say anything with a quiet conscious that was free of her own wishes?

Hermione wanted to be with Ginny. She wanted to go out with her, to Hogsmeade, to Muggle cinemas, just spend time with her. When Hermione admitted it to herself, she imagined how much more intimate their meetings at the lake could be. How it would be just to be near her. To touch her hair. To have her in her arms. To kiss her, on the mouth, on the Lion, a little lower on the neck. To… Stop. At this point she should not think any further.

Did she have a chance at all? Ginny was into boys and into one especially. That had not changed over the years, no matter what had happened. How could Hermione compete with that? And when she tried, she would risk her friendship with Harry, her friendship with Ginny. How would Ginny react if she knew how Hermione felt about her?


	2. 2 - Research in the Library

A/N - Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe or anything that comes with it. I am just visiting.

* * *

The lesson finished. Hermione was still stuck in her trail of thoughts. What should she do? She retreated to the place, where she always found her answers. She strolled along the shelves, her hands slightly gliding of the leather book backs, inhaled the smell of leather and ink, paper and parchment.

History of Magic, Laws of the Magic Community, Transfiguration, Charms. In every section Hermione found text passages. In history books same sex relationships where mentioned now and then. Even Helga Huffelpuff's unhappy love for Rowena Rawenclaw was documented in Hogwarts, A History. Magical Laws described the marriage ritual when two witches or two wizards wanted to get married. In another book Hermione found the incantation for conceiving spell, when same sex couples wanted to have children. There was no section for books that could help Hermione with her emotional chaos, though. Why should there be? It was not a magical problem. Or was it? Maybe Dumbledore would have had a different opinion. But he had been Dumbledore. She hardly could order books from outside. Online bookstores did not deliver to Hogwarts. How should she order anyway? The book catalogue from Flourish&Blotts was not very helpful as well.

Nothing, nothing at all helped Hermione to deal with her problem. She did not know anyone at the school who was into his or her own sex or where the line between love and friendship got blurred. She was on her own. Even her own experiences were not helpful. Viktor Krumm had taken the initiative. Hermione just had to say yes or no. With Ron she had no time to think straight. It just happened. With Ginny Hermione could not just lay back and say, that 'he' had to make the first step.

Hermione added the last thought to her notes, read them again. No doubt, she was in love. She wanted… What did she want? The chance that Ginny and she would end up as couple was non-existent. At least she wanted to be honest to herself and to Ginny. Ginny would not end their friendship when she learned that her closest female friend was in love with her. Would she?

If Hermione wanted to solve that dilemma, she had to leave her comfort zone. That she did. Hermione packed her back and left the library.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the following. I'm glad you like it.

Now the stage is set. The story is completely written. I just have to translage it. I hope it will not take me too long.


	3. 3 - Fresh Wind

A/N - Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe or anything that comes with it.

* * *

She did not get very far. Hermione was angry with herself. She had broken into Gringotts while personating Bellatrix and had broken out of the wizards' bank riding on a dragon. But she hat did have no courage to face her love. So much for the Gryffindor courage.

Hermione sat in on of the stand of the Quidditch pitch. She assumed that no one would be looking for her in this place. Here she felt a little bit closer to Ginny. She hoped she could just be for a moment without overthinking everything too much. The view of the mountains and the lake was breath taking. During the games nobody paid attention to the view so nobody visited the pitch when there was no game or practice going on. The wind was blowing and cooled Hermione down. While the others sat in the Great Hall and ate dinner, she went to her dormitory to bring back her bag and change into a jeans and a jumper. Dusk was settling slowly. Hermione knew there was approximately forty-five minutes left before she hat to return to the castle. Until then she wanted to get a slight idea how she could approach Ginny.

She heard voices coming closer. Little by little a small dialog unfolded. It was Ron and Ginny.

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"And? Where are her records?"

"What records?"

"Hermione's notes from Binn's lesson, of course. You were supposed to get them for us, Ginny."

"Sorry, Ron. There was nothing. Apparently she didn't take anything down."

Ginny had been at her bag? Had she found her notes? Or read them? That Ginny searched in her bag for her records of lessons was nothing unusual. They often learned together and exchanged notes. They had no secrets. Well, at least none that where hidden in Hermione's bag. Normally. How could she have been so careless?

"She filled at least one roll of parchment. What did you find if not Hermione's records?"

Exactly! What did Ginny find what she had been looking for? Was there really something in her notes that Ginny wanted to know?

"My dear brother, that is none of your business."

Hermione looked along the rows of seats. Did she have a chance to vanish without being noticed? How had they found her anyway? Unerringly the two Weasley siblings ascended the only staircase that lead to Hermione's seat. Harry was right behind them. He had the Marauder's Map in his hand. Of course! How could Hermione forget it?

"There you are. We missed you. And you missed dinner", Ron said.

Typical for him. The only reason for worrying was, when someone refused to eat.

"Everything is fine. My head is spinning from learning. Last year we spent so much time outdoors, that the classrooms and the library give me a claustrophobic feeling sometimes. That's why I'm here."

The boys appeared to be satisfied with this explanation. Ginny just looked at her, arched an eyebrow. Hermione felt a blush rising. When Hermione finally managed to look Ginny in the eye, Ginny returned her gaze. Hermione could not read her expression, but she found no signs of rejection or anger. Ginny stood there for a moment, then slowly walked towards her. The boys took a seat in the row in front of Hermione. Ginny sat beside her. Hermione clang with both hands to the bench, so she would not just jump up and run away with her nervousness. Ginny mirrored her and put her hand beside Hermione's on the bench. Ever so slightly the outlines of their little fingers touched. Hermione's whole being flowed into that touch. Neither of them broke the contact.

"Why didn't you take anything down?" Ron insisted.

"Ron, I'm not your secretary and responsible for taking the minutes of our lessons for you. This one time you have to deal with a homework on your own."

Ron and Hermione bickered on for a while until Hermione mentioned the word 'women's issues' and Ron made a face. Harry and Ginny followed the verbal exchange wide-eyed. To see the two argue as always was very comforting. Between the four of them they managed to direct the conversation to some day-to-day topics. By now the sun had sunk to the line of the horizon. Finally they had to return to the castle if they did not want to get into trouble with Filch.

"Ginny, can we talk in private", Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him. Hermione saw hurt and exhaustion in her eyes. Did he bother her during dinner again?

"No. Harry. Everything has been said already."

During the last half hour Hermione had calmed down to some extend. Hearing Ginny's words, her heart sped up again. It cost her a great amount of self-discipline not to allow her hopes to rise. At the moment only Ginny and her hurt feelings caused by Harry mattered. Nothing more. Hermione would be there for her as a friend. That was all.

It was obvious that Harry did not like Ginny's answer. He walked faster. Ron followed him. Hermione and Ginny walked silently side by side for a while. Until Hermione could not take it anymore.

"Ginny, how are you holding up? What are you thinking?"

Ginny stopped and Hermione with her. The redhead tilted her head slightly, gave Hermione a small smile.

"Let's talk tomorrow. Just us two. It's been a lot today. For the both of us."

Ginny resumed her way back. Hermione stood still, uncertain. Ginny came back, linked her arm with Hermione and dragged her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. They separated in frond of Ginny's dorm. Hermione would continue to the private rooms she inhabited as Head Girl. Without a word Ginny kissed her on the cheek and vanished behind her door. Hermione starred at the wood for a moment before she ascended the stairs to her room.


	4. 4 - Nightcap

Hermione brushed her teeth, changed and stood uncertainly before her large bed. She finally set on her windowsill to look into the night. Half an hour later she heard a knock at her door. Ginny stood before her in her pj's, two bottles of butterbeer in her hand.

"Do you want something to drink? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be alone right now."

Hermione stepped aside. Ginny walked into the room. She opened one bottle, took a sip and handed it to Hermione, who accepted the bottle.

"You read what I wrote?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I actually read the whole thing. I could not stop myself."

Ginny sat down cross-legged on the foot of the bed. Hermione placed herself on the head of the bed, pulled up her knees under her chin. Ginny tilted her head. She looked like she was thinking about a good entry for a conversation. Hermione handed her back the bottle. Ginny took another sip.

"You know, when you look closely, you will find at school, even here in Gryffindor Tower quite a lot of girls who are into girls. And you have quite a force of attraction on Quidditch players of both sexes. If hadn't been so engrossed with Ron in your fifth year – well, Katie was interested. Demelza also likes a lot what she sees behind your stack of books."

Quidditch players of both sexes found her attractive? Why couldn't Ginny be one of them?

"Katie? Katie is gay? Are you sure?"

Ginny passes her the butterbeer again.

"Oh yes. In the summer before my fifth year I dated her for a while. That was between Michael Corner and Dean."

Hermione paled. Ginny had dated a girl?

"Why have you never told me that?"

Hermione took a sip.

"It was really short. And I wasn't sure how you would react", Ginny said.

Hermione swallowed up. Ginny was afraid how she – Hermione - would have reacted? It was getting worse and worse. But hey, she had a quite similar dilemma just a few hours ago. Ginny took the bottle, drank up.

"Has she been the only one?" Hermione asked.

"There was an even shorter moment with Luna."

"Luna? Well. When it comes to Luna, nothing surprises me anymore."

Hermione wondered, how high her stack of books actually, was that did not see any of this coming. The world behind the stack seemed like a parallel universe. Ginny, her Ginny had kissed other girls and now was hurt by Harry so much instead of just being with Hermione. She started to fumble with some fluff on her blanket.

"So, how are you holding up? How do you think about Harry's behaviour?"

Ginny looked at her. Hermione sighed.

"I ask you as your best friend who cares about how you are feeling."

Ginny nodded. She looked to the side.

"When we came together, I had been in love with him for so long. It was one of the happiest moments in my live. When he broke up before you went on your quest for the hoarcruxes, we both knew that it was a parting that neither of us wanted. I knew then, if he survived, that would't be the end of our story. But so much happened during the last year. He is not the only one who changed. I have changed and with me my feelings for him. I have started to let go of him while you were gone. When you came back and he actually survived the battle, I wished that at least our relationship would be like it had been before. But now… I have wondered for how long I would accept his behaviour without any improvement in sight. A part of me knew it was only a question of time till I would not love him anymore. Don't get me wrong. He is a good man. Considering everything that has happened to him, it is tough to be hard to him. But is no use, if I lie to the both of us. That's why I broke up with him without going back. Still, it hurts like hell. The way he tried to get me alone today again and again, tells me, that he does not believe me, that this was my final decision. It is so exhausting."

The whole time Ginny had spoken calmly. Now tears where streaming down her cheeks. She allowed Hermione to take her into her arms to be comforted by the older girl. Hermione understood why Ginny had stayed with Harry for so long. She wanted to be sure that their story really had come to an end. She did not want to have any doubts left.

Hermione was relieved. Ginny showed no signs of reservation. Hermione concentrated on being there for her friend who needed support.

Ginny calmed down. They opened the second bottle of butterbeer and talked for a while about the next Hogsmeade weekend, whether Hermione would stay at the Burrow during the holidays, about Ginny's hope to play Quidditch professionally for the Holyhead Hapries, about Hermione's plans to work for the Ministry of Magic despite her misgivings. Now that Kingsley was Minister, she really had a chance do something useful from inside the ministry.

Eventually Hermione had leaned against the headboard of her bed and had stretched her legs. Ginny set beside her and looked at her own hands as if unsure what to do with them. She took one of Hermione's hands in hers.

"Harry was a great love of me. That is over. And you have definitely a strong force of attraction on Quidditch players. I'm not an exception. Lately I've wondered what it would be like to be with you. Most people see only the bookworm in you. You are so much more. You are the most caring person that I know. To know that you are in love with me is a great feeling. I want to give us a chance. But I have to warn you. I'm still quite careful. The situation with Harry has been getting to me. I would like to go slowly. Is that ok?"

Hermione's heart was racing. Only after the third attempt she found her voice.

"Maybe a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend is a good beginning", she said.

Ginny grinned.

"A date? Do Hermione and Ginny have a date?"

Hermione laughed and Ginny with her. Ginny started to rise to go back to her dorm.

"It is late. You can stay here. In a perfect platonic way. You will even get your own blanket.

#

When they woke up, they found themselves under one blanket. They lay turned to each other, their arms wrapped around the other one, legs intertwined. Ginny's hand had found its way under Hermione's top and rested on the small of the older girl's back.

"So much for going slowly", Hermione said and laughed. Ginny grinned.

"It is good to hear you love. You don't laugh often enough."

Ginny pulled her hand away from under Hermione's top. Hermione sensed where the hand had been, missed immediately the contact. Ginny put her now free arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer. Hermione snuggled into her. They looked into each other's eyes. Hermione tried to memorize every detail of Ginny's face. The small smile wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. The tiny brown and golden spots in the iris. The auburn eyelashes.

"When you three came to the Quidditch pitch yesterday, you said you have found what you where looking for. What were you looking for?

"I wondered, why you were sometimes so sad since the summer. But you didn't talk to me about your problems. I was worried. And I was a little bit jealous, because I thought it had something to do with Ron.

Hermione smirked. With her fingertip she followed the arch of Ginny's eyebrow, stroked with the thump over her cheek, whispered her name. Her gaze went to Ginny's lips and back to her eyes. Ginny smiled. They kissed. Very cautious at first. Then they started to play with each other. Yes. This was the way a kiss should feel like.

It was Saturday. They could lie like this for a while.


	5. 5 - Halloween

Ginny went to her dorm to shower and to change. They wanted to meet in the common room again and to go for breakfast. Perhaps they would meet the boys.

On her way down Hermione heard loud voices.

"Harry! Why don't you get it? It is over."

"Ginny, I'm ready to commit now. I will never leave you again. That's why I want to marry you."

Marry? Did Hermione hear correct? Her heart missed a beat. It was not only Saturday. It was Halloween. Hermione forgot Harry's plan present Ginny with a romantic gesture. Harry's romantic gesture was a proposal? Hermione's heart resumed beating again. It did not sound like Ginny had accepted it under tears of joy. Hermione took the last stair with two steps at once.

The common room was a vision of ravage. Ginny and Harry were facing each other, screaming and wildly gesticulating. Rose petals were spread everywhere. Over the fireplace was a banner saying: 'Ginny, be mine!'. A small jewel case lay open on the table, empty. Only Merlin knew, where the ring was. Had Ginny thrown the ring at Harry's head?

Some scared classmates tried to slip along the walls and to escape through the portrait hole. Hermione spotted Ron on the other side of the room. He looked like he was going to tackle Harry down. Hermione went to him, pulling him in the direction of the portrait hole.

"Come on. They have to solve that between them."

"But she is my sister!"

"Yes, she is. Nevertheless, she is fully capable to fight her own battles. Let her. You can give Harry a piece of your mind later. Come."

"Ron, go with her", Ginny said. She turned away from Harry, looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"Don't go to far away."

Hermione tried to lay all the comfort she could muster in her gaze.

"We will go to our spot."

Ginny nodded, turned around to face Harry again.

"Harry. It is over. I don't love you anymore. There is nothing more I can say to make you understand, is there?"

Those were the last words Hermione heard, when she and Ron stepped through the portrait hole.

#

"Am I right to assume that you finally told Ginny that you are in love with her? Judging by the looks you two just have exchanged…"

"What?"

Hermione blushed.

"Come on, Hermione. I may be not the most observant or sensitive guy. But I notice, when someone stares at my sister. Especially when that someone stares at her bum."

"Ronald!"

"Don't Ronald-me! Admit it. That is exactly what you are doing."

Hermione made a small sound, arched one eyebrow.

"Besides, I think it is not a bad thing, if you two get together. I know, you will treat her right. Don't get me wrong. Harry is my best friend. But he should not be with someone at the moment. Especially not Ginny. A proposal. What was he thinking? The way he treated her, he can't seriously expect to still be her chosen one. Git."

Hermione did not know what she could say to that. Why couldn't Harry leave Ginny alone, damn it?

Ron took a bite of a sandwich. He and Hermione had made a detour to the Great Hall and had bundled a care package before they came to the lake. They had also made something to eat for Ginny, in case her hassle with Harry would take a while.

"How are things with you and Padma, Ron?" Hermione asked to defuse the tension.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the headmistress had given the members of the DA the choice to either repeat the year they have missed or to take a test. Depending on the results they were able to continue with the next year or to graduate. While the members of the DA were hiding in the Room of Requirements during the Carrow-regime, only very few had the nerve to keep up with reviewing and revising lessons. Others like Ginny, used the time to learn. Neville, Padma and Parvati decided to return to Hogwarts and to repeat their last year.

Ron had to pair up with Padma during Defense against the Dark Arts and got to talk with her afterwards. After he apologized for his behaviour at Yule Ball she opened up to him. Ron's enthusiasm for the Rawenclaw class mate had grown ever since. He actually was quiet charming and patient.

"Everything is good with Padma. We have a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione was glad that Ron was lucky in love.

"That sounds good. Ginny and I have a date as well. But we will not have double date. Call me selfish, but I want to spent some time with her alone."

"I agree. No double-date", Ginny said. She came trough the trees. "You stared at my bum?"

"I can keep no secrets from you, can I?"

Hermione smiled.

"No. No secrets."

Ginny smirked, debated with herself for a moment, sat in front of Hermione between her legs and leaned against her. Hermione wrapped her arms around the other girl. Ginny leaned back and kissed Hermione on the check.

"That was quick", Hermione said.

"I just left him standing there at some point. The argument went in circles. I can only tell him, that I don't love him anymore. I thought that it was not a good idea to tell him that there is someone new. Not without talking to you first."

"When he bothers you to much, we have to tell him."

"Don't you think, that a declined proposal is a clear signal?" Ron asked.

"I certainly hope so. Though he didn't understand 'I don't love you anymore', either."


	6. 6 - Harry, Harry, Harry

Ginny and Hermione were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione had some muesli. Ginny had prepared some toasts, which she ate now. Under the table her hand lay on Hermione's thigh, stroking her lightly with her thump. Hermione smiled sheepishly at her from time to time. They talked about the new teacher for Defence against the Dark Art.

Ron entered the hall, saw them, came over, sat opposite to them, and began to talk and eat right away. Harry was behind him. He hesitated, joined them as well. Hermione sensed how Ginny tensed beside her. Ginny took her hand way. Harry starred at Ginny. Hermione became nervous. Harry continued to stare.

"You have a love bite," Harry said.

Hermione froze.

"That is none of your business", Ginny said.

"It is indeed my business, when my great love is cheating on me."

In Ginny's eyes a fire ignited. She tried to stay clam.

"We are not going to have this conversation again. It is over. I don't love you anymore. Accept that once and for all."

"We are destined to be together! You have to accept that. Only look at a picture of my parents. Then you will see it as well. We will be the family that they never had the chance be."

"Harry, are you listening to yourself? Leave Ginny alone. You are starting to scare me", said Hermione.

"Don't you start to meddle in this! By the way: Is it a coincidence that you also have a love bite? With whom were you two together? Hermione, you are my best friend. You should know than to put my girlfriend up to fooling around."

Hermione paled, Ginny turned red.

"Or you're the reason why she turns away from me?"

"Harry, you did that all by yourself", Ginny said.

"Mate, you are going to far. It's enough now. Come on, let's go", said Ron, taking Harry by his arm. Harry slashed out, hit Ron above the eye. Ron went to the ground.

"Mr Potter, you are coming with me. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, please accompany Mr Weasley to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey should have a look at his eye."

Headmistress McGonagall had come down from the teachers' table. Harry looked like he deflated under her stern gaze. He followed her without resistance from the hall under the looks from half the student body of Hogwarts. After the two had left, the students' attention concentrated on Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was very conscious of their attention, had no idea, how to react.

"Well, we can make it official now, my dear girlfriend", said Ginny, took Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at their intertwined fingers. Ginny kissed her on the cheek. Hermione was speechless. Ginny had called Hermione her girlfriend. In front of everyone.

"Well, you two. Lets go. You heard McGonagall", Ron said, grinning. Hermione and Ginny helped him up.

#

Harry appeared in the common room again not until the evening. Hermione did not know if he had spent the whole time with the headmistress or if she already had given him detention. Harry saw her and turned to her favourite place in front of the fireplace. Ginny stood up, folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I want to apologize for the scene I made this morning. Especially to you, Ginny. When I said that about the picture of my parents, I was shocked myself."

Ginny led her arms sink. Ron stepped beside her.

"McGonagall gave me no classic detention. She talked to me very long. She thinks, that the war, my decision to die and all the secrets that I kept are now taking their toll. So I couldn't bear the good thinks that happened to me and demanded them when I couldn't have them anymore. Probably there are more problems hidden. McGonagall suggested that I talk to her as kind of guidance councelor. Depending on how these sessions will turn out, we will see whether I might need more professional help. I will accept her offer."

He gave Ginny an envelope, which was addressed to her.

"Still I misbehaved this morning. She didn't want to let me go entirely without detention. As I have attacked two from the Gryffindor team, she leaves the decision to you, Ginny, whether I will continue to play for Gryffindor."

Ginny went through her hair with her hand. She groaned.

"Harry, I'm too exasperated right now. I'll give you my decision tomorrow."

He nodded.

"However, I'll let you in peace from now on. I'll need some time till I can see you two together. Take care of each other." He looked at the two of them. "She is something special.

"Exactly who of us two?" asked Hermione, rising an eyebrow. Harry gave her a sad smirk. He turned to Ron, who padded him on the shoulder. Hermione mused how less complicated man-to-man friendships could be. The boys looked for place were they could play chess.

#

A little bit later, Hermione and Ginny retreated into the Head Girl's dormitory. Not only Harry's little scene had caused some stir in the tower. This was a special Ménage à trois of Gryffindor celebrities. The Chosen One confronted his ex girlfriend who had been one of the leading partisans of Hogwarts and was now the Quidditch captain of their house team. She on the other hand was officially involved with Harry's best female friend, who had played a key role in the downfall of the Dark Lord. Alas, she was Head Girl of Hogwarts in addition to that. The common room hummed with gossip. Ginny and Hermione appreciated the private atmosphere of Hermione's rooms.

"Have you any idea, how you will decide?" Hermione asked.

"I'm torn. Harry's ex-girlfriend wants to have some space. Harry's friend is worried about him. Harry's Quidditch captain doesn't want to lose her best player", Ginny said while she lay beside Hermione on the bed.

"I'm impressed and relived. Harry accepts help. After all this time, where he believed, that he had to do everything by himself. McGonagall may not be Sirius or Remus and therefor not the obvious choice for counselling Harry. But she was one of Dumbledore's confidents, has experience of life. And she has some personal distance to him. Maybe she can be more objective about what he needs. Your mother can pamper him during the holidays. It is only hard to predict if and when these conversation will have an effect.

Hermione stroked Ginny's back, played with her hair.

"He seemed to be serious, when he said, that he would leave us in peace. Maybe a kind of probation is a good solution, if you don't want him loose him for the team."

"Maybe…"

Ginny's voice was sleepy, her breath became even. She moved closer to Hermione who continued to stroke her. Soon Ginny began to snore gently. Hermione revised the events of the last few days. Ginny had learned by coincidence that Hermione was in love with her and she had told Hermione that she wanted to be with her. Though they had wanted to take it slowly, they had kissed and Ginny had called Hermione her girlfriend in public before their first date. It really happened and it happened faster than expected. It felt right. Hermione inhaled the scent of Ginny's hair, kissed her forehead. She was happy.

"I love you", Hermione said quietly to the sleeping women in her arms.


	7. 7 - Hogsmeade

Finally it was the day of their first date. Hermione did not care, that Ginny and she had not quite followed to the traditional order of the dating ritual. Although they already were a couple, Hermione was quite exited to go out with Ginny for the first time. Still they still had to eat breakfast first. Luna sat beside them.

"You two have found each other. I'm happy for you. Hermione, you are lucky. Ginny is quite the kisser", said Luna.

"She is. Indeed", answered Hermione irritably. She grumbled. Beside her, Ron became very interested in his scrambled eggs. Harry suddenly came to mind, that he left something in his dorm. Even Luna realized that behind these boarders there would be dragons. She tried to engage Ron in a conversation. Hermione tried to pull herself together. Was her inner struggle that obvious? No, she would not try to imagine, what else Ginny and Luna might had shared. It did not make any difference anymore. Ginny wanted to be with her, with Hermione.

"Somehow I've known that you are the jealous type", Ginny said, arching an eyebrow. Hermione felt caught red-handed. With relief she saw that the corners of Ginny's mouth were twitching. Finally Ginny could not stop the laughter anymore.

"Oh, be quiet", Hermione said grinning and blushing.

#

The Wind was blowing uncomfortably. It was raining. Hermione and Ginny turned to the Three Broomsticks. Madam Puddifoot's Cafè was just too kitschy. Hermione tried to find a quiet place for them in the back of the pub where tables with sofas were standing. At the bar Ginny ordered butterbeer and baked Camembert with bread and vegetable sticks to dip in the molten cheese. It was just the best thing to eat in that kind of weather.

They talked about school, about Quidditch training, how Harry behaved in his probation so far. He gratefully had accepted Ginny's decision. Ginny hoped, she would not regret it. Hermione was surprised, how natural it felt to be with Ginny as her girlfriend.

The conversation turned to the past year. How much Ginny missed Fred, how George coped alone with the day-to-day live, how Mr and Mrs Weasley mourned the death of one of their children. About Remus and Tonks and how much Teddy had grown. Andromeda regularly sent Harry some pictures. In every picture his godson had a different hair colour. How much Hermione missed her parents. After the stresses and strains of the secret mission – being on the run, the loneliness, the constant threat of death – Hermione had to separate from her parents, not forever but drastically. Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione had found her parents in Australia and had lifted the memory spells. Mr and Mrs Granger had understood, why Hermione took these extreme precautions for their safety. Nevertheless they decided to stay Down Under. Back in England, Hermione had been staying with the Weasleys where she was able to recover.

Ginny told Hermione how she had experienced the war. It was hard for her that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left her behind. The more she learned about their quest and their way to fight Voldemort, the more she was scared by the idea that she could have lost one of them forever. Together with Neville and Luna she had stared a guerrilla resistance at Hogwarts. When she had to retreat into the Room of Requirements, she had found a small source of solace: books. Holding books in her hand was one way for Ginny to feel closer to her best friend. Though half the time she had not known, whether Hermione was alive or not. The Room of Requirements provided everyone who wanted to learn with the necessary material. That was the reason why Ginny had been able to pass the tests that allowed her to continue with the seventh year.

"In some way you have helped me through the exams. You mean so much to me. Maybe it started back than. When you and Ron didn't get together, I was so relieved, but I couldn't tell why. The realization came later. One time I found you in the common room. You sat on the sofa by the fire, totally engrossed in a book. Every one talked and fooled around. You didn't let yourself be bothered by the noise. I took my books and sat beside you. You looked at me, smiled, continued to read, and moved a bit closer to me. Than it dawned on me that you always do that. No matter how deep you are in thoughts, a part of you is always with me. That made me happy. But what was I to do? You had never shown any interest in another girl. Finally I found your notes."

"I'm glad you read them."

Hearing Ginny's words, Hermione felt warm inside – and shy. She reached with her hand over the table for some bread. The sleeve of her jumper slipped up her arm. A scar in the form of a handwritten 'd' became visible. Hermione tried to pull the sleeve back down. Ginny got hold of her hand.

"In your notes is something about Bellatrix. I know you were held captive in Malfoy Manor. Bill transferred us to Aunt Muriel after your escape. Harry only told me, that you were brave and how Dobby saved all of you. Will you tell me your part of the story?"

Ginny pulled the sleeve higher up. She let her fingers trail over the characters. Hermione swallowed.

"You already know the most important parts."

"I would like to hear it from you. Sometimes I have the feeling that you are not heard enough. Please only tell me, when you are ready."

Ginny kissed tenderly the scarred over skin, pulled the sleeve back down. Hermione was stunned by this act of affection. She put her forehead against Ginny's.

"I will tell you. But not now. We have talked about some serious issues. Nevertheless, this is still our first date. I don't want to have Bellatrix with us here."

Ginny nodded. She put her hand against Hermione's cheek. They kissed.


	8. 8 - Sooner than Expected

Hermione planned the next date with Ginny. The possibilities at school were limited. The weather was too cold for a picnic. The next Hogsmeade weekend was just before Christmas. She did not want to wait that long. By a happy coincidence she learned that the Room of Requirements had been repaired. Hermione had heard how McGonagall and Flitwick talked about the magic that created the room and how impressed they were by said magic. They acknowledged the service the room payed the school during the battle.

Hermione required a location for a romantic dinner from the room. She got a homey dining room that resembled a little bit a French bistro, that Hermione had visited with her parents during a summer holiday. The room also provided a cosy sofa. Hermione had organized an Italian menu with three courses including Ginny's favourite desert from the kitchen. They would be drinking met from the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione was looking forward to indulge Ginny. She was exited. They were together for two weeks now. Maybe it was the right moment for the next step. Hermione freshened up and picked Ginny up from the common room.

The food was delicious. Ginny and Hermione talked and started to play footsie under the table. Hermione did not expect that the room also reacted to her wishes that she did not address directly to it. That was new. A doorway to a second chamber popped up. There stood a wide bed with the duvet flipped open. Hermione blushed. She stuttered. Ginny laughed and was inspired. They started to kiss. At some point Ginny sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione stood in front of her. Ginny took of her top, was only clad in her bra. Hermione let her hand explore the flat stomach, enjoyed the contact with the creamy skin, marvelled at the slender arm muscles, let her gaze wander over Ginny's cleavage. Ginny started to unbutton Hermione's shirt.

Hermione grew self-conscious. What if Ginny did not like what she would see under the shirt? What if Hermione was too clumsy? Oh Merlin. Suddenly the bed vanished. Ginny landed on her bum. Hermione's panic was perfect. She ran.

#

Without knowing she ran outside. The cold air made her stop.

"Hermione? You are totally out of breath. And you look quite done for. Is everything ok? Today is your big date, isn't it?

Rom came from the direction of the Quidditch pitch. He was still wearing his training gear, had his normal cloth under his arm. She ruffled her hair, started to clatter with her teeth. He gestured that they should sit under a tree nearby, gave her his jumper.

"Ron, I can't talk about it with you."

"Am I not one of your best friends? If you can't tell me, to whom do you want to talk to? Harry?

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was no escape.

"This is about sex and your sisters. About sex with your sister."

„Oh. OK. Ah. Hmpf."

"You see?"

"You two did not, did you?"

"Ronald!"

"Well, did you?"

"No!"

"Oh."

They kept silent. Hermione fumbled with some leaves of grass. Ron watched her for a while.

"Hermione, I can't bear to watch this. Come on. Talk to me."

She gowned.

"Ok. But don't say, I didn't warn you!

Another pause.

"I want to be with her. In every way that you can with the person you love. But she is experienced. Oh, Ron, get a grip. This is the first time for me. I want her to be the first."

"But?"

"But? What if I am too inexperienced for her? What if she will be disappointed? Like flying this is nothing I can learn from a book."

"Maybe you will never become a member of the national Quidditch team. But you are somewhat doing ok on a broom."

"When I am with Ginny I do not want to do 'somewhat ok'. I want it to be special for her."

"Have you tried to learn it from a book?"

„Ronald!"

He laughed.

"That means: yes."

Hermione swatted him over his arm with some piece of cloth she got hold of. His trousers.

"Hermione, you know, you are talking to the wrong Weasley right now. Talk to Ginny. She will want to know how you are feeling. And she will understand you."

"As much as I'm surprised to admit it. My brother with the emotional span of a teaspoon is right."

Hermione jerked around. Ginny appeared from behind the tree.

"For a bookworm you can be bloody fast", Ginny said a little bit out of breath. Ron grinned up to his sister, stood up and walked toward the castle.

"Don't forget: No secrets."

Hermione gowned. Ginny set beside Hermione, put her arm around the other girl and kissed her.

"You are such a hopeless perfectionist. Sex with the one you love is nothing you will get grades for. Although, when I think about it, you will actually get an 'Oh' or two from me."

Hermione leaned closer into the embrace of her girlfriend, buried her face in her hands, sighed. Ginny took Hermione's hands away and lifted her chin so she had to look Ginny in the eye.

"Seriously. In many ways this is also a first time for me. The first time with a woman. And most importantly: the first time with you. Do you think, I'm not nervous? You forget that you are quite an impressive woman. And beautiful. Yes, you are. Don't put yourself under so much pressure, love. It will happen, when it happens. It will be wonderful, because we are together. It can be no other way."

Ginny whipped away a tear from Hermione's cheek with her thump and kissed her girlfriend. Before her inner eye, Hermione saw the shy red-haired girl, who had no clue how to attract the attention from the unattainable Harry Potter. She shook her head.

"When have you become so wise when it comes to relationship issues?"

"Well. Experience, baby."

Ginny grinned and laughed, when Hermione swatted playfully her on her thigh. Hermione cuddled closer to her. They sat this way for a while and looked over the lake, enjoying each other's company.

#

Ginny was right. It was Monday, a long school day. They winded down in the common room. Hermione sat on the sofa by the fire, a book in her hand. Ginny lay on the sofa, her head in her girlfriend's lab. Harry and Ron played chess. Their Quidditch captain had powered them out during the trainings session. Soon they went to bed. The girls realized that they were alone. It started as a simple good night kiss. A second, a third followed until the kisses could not be distinguished anymore. Hands started to roam, a little shyly over backs and hips, more boldly over bums. Ginny found the courage to wander under Hermione's jumper and to stroke her stomach, a little bit higher over the rips until the reached the line of the bra. Hermione tenderly toughed Ginny's cheek, let her hand sink down till it lay flat on the other girl's sternum, her fingers touching naked skin in the v-neck. She felt how Ginny's heart started to beat faster. Hermione began to play with the button of Ginny's shirt. Heavily breathing they looked into each other's eyes, stood up at the same time and retreated into Hermione's dorm.

Later they lay in bed and watched exhausted and content how sky over the mountains turned pink. Ginny kissed Hermione on the shoulder.

"It is true what they are saying. Still waters run deep. I'm looking forward to dive deeper and explore some more", Ginny said, stretching languorously. Hermione laughed.

"We have to attend to lessons in two hours. Otherwise I would let you go on a new expedition right now."


	9. 9 - Flying

The old rhythm of live settled in at Hogwarts. Not only the Hogsmeade weekends were scheduled. Soon the Quidditch season began in the second half of November. For the first time Hermione watched a game as the team captain's girlfriend. Ginny had explained the art of Quidditch to Hermione. Hermione wanted to know exactly what was going on during the game. Unlike the boys Ginny managed to explain some moves in a way that helped Hermione to enjoy watching Quidditch.

Gryffindor won the first match against Slithering. Ginny scored some goals, Ron kept some goals. Adhering to his probation, Harry was able to play as the brilliant seeker that he was. He caught the snitch after forty-five minutes. The game ended with 280 to 30. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands and with it the roaring of a lion. Somehow Luna's hat had survived the war.

#

It was a crisp day, cold with a blue sky. Hermione was standing in front of the castle. She was waiting for Ginny. Looking out of the window, Ginny had jumped out of bed. Cheerfully she had announced to have a brilliant idea. They were in need of a hearty breakfast and warm cloth to go outdoors. Ginny had pulled at the blanket while Hermione was still clinging to it. Hermione had grumbled but let her self be persuaded. They had breakfast. Hermione hopped from one leg to the other, longing for the fire in the common room. Ginny was organizing something. Hermione heard steps and the cluttering of wood.

"No. Not seriously. You don't want to go flying with me, do you? You know perfectly well, that I don't like flying at all", said Hermione after looking over her shoulder. She deflated a little.

"Come on. You said yourself that you are doing ok on a broom. I want to show you something. I promise you, you won't regret it.

Hermione tried to put on her best glare. It was true. After the rocky start in her first year, her ambition took over. A piece of wood telling her what she could and could not do. Indeed! She flew. Sometimes. Not very high. No large distances. During a summer at the Weasleys she even played a game of Quidditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. There were things she was better at.

Ginny beam at her, snaked her free arm around the other girl's waist, kissed her and beamed again.

"Please!"

Hermione was angry with herself. Where was her will power? How could she resist Ginny? She sighed.

"Very well. It better be worth it."

Ginny insisted to fly some laps around the Quidditch pitch. She wanted Hermione to feel safe on the broom before flying higher. After twenty minutes she was satisfied. Ginny lead the way to the middle of the lake, rising a little bit higher.

Hermione had never flown that high on a broom. She clung to the handle, clenching. Ginny glided toward her, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Try to relax. I'm here with you. Nothing can happen to you. Look around. This is what I've wanted to show you."

Now Hermione saw it. The sky was blue with bright tufts of clouds. The mountains stretched in the autumn light, partly covered with evergreen conifer forests. Waterfalls were visible in the distance. The surface of the lake was slightly rippled where the giant squid swam lazily. The castle enthroned over everything, the scars of the war barely visible.

"I've lately noticed that you like to gaze into the wideness of the landscape. Is there a better place for that than a broom stick?"

Hermione put her head on Ginny's shoulder. After a while she said: "I wonder what happened to the dragon."

"The dragon you used to escape from Gringotts? That is another story I would like to hear from you."

Hermione started to shiver. The air above the lake was colder than near the castle.

"I will tell you. But by the fireplace with some cocoa."

"Agreed."

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you persuaded me to fly."


	10. 10 - Parent Talk

It was Saturday evening. Hermione and Ginny were lying in bed, content with just being with each other. Ginny lay in the crook of Hermione's arm, drawing small patterns on her girlfriend's stomach with her fingers.

They talked about how much Hermione missed her parents during the advent season. In early December Mr and Mrs Granger had already sent their daughter her Christmas presents to insure that she received them in time for the holidays. They had not been sure how they could send packages from Australia to the magic community in Great Britain. They had hoped with a head start everything will turn out just fine. Hermione wrote to her parents regularly. By now they knew that their daughter was happy in love with another girl. Their answer was very cordial and they had sent their regards to Ginny in their last letter.

"I'm trying to imagine Mum's face when I will tell her about us. In general she has no problem with two women together. But she will be asking about grandchildren right away. Her secret desire is, that every single one of us siblings follows her and Dad's example. When I was with Harry, she already saw herself as the grandmother of little ginger Potter-Weasleys with untidy hair right after my graduation. As if that is going to happen."

"Do you want children at all?"

"Later maybe. But first I want to have enough time to play Quidditch professionally. I don't want to plan a career in sports scheduling a pregnancy break right from the beginning."

"I can relate to that. It is important to build up your own live first before thinking about children", mused Hermione. She remembered her research in the library about the topic of same sex couples in the magic community.

"If your mother doesn't let go of that question, we could say that I will be the one who gets pregnant first. With two women it is no problem."

Hermione remembered all to well how insistent Mrs Weasley could be when she wanted to know something. She did not notice that Ginny tensed in her arm, that she stopped to caress her stomach.

"Pardon?"

"When using a conceiving spell, the couple can decide who will become pregnant", Hermione said.

"Conceiving spell? You don't want a child with me, do you? We haven't even finished school", Ginny said, raising and scooting to the edge of the bed. She looked aghast. Hermione sat up, pulling her knees under her chin.

"Ginny, calm down. That was a pure hypothetical thought. In case your mother won't stop asking about grandchildren when you tell her that we are a couple. That was what we have been talking about, haven't we?"

Ginny jumped up.

"I should sleep in my own bed tonight."

She got dressed.

"Ginny!"

"We will talk tomorrow."

Hermione saw the red hair swishing out of the door. Should she go after Ginny? Or would she ignite Ginny's temper even more. Hermione put on a t-shirt and pj-pants, sat on her window seat and looked over the landscape in the light of the sun set. She was able to see the spot over the lake where Ginny had taken her. Hermione had just started to hope that they had a future together. Especially after Ginny mentioned to tell her mother that they were a couple. Whenever Hermione thought about her future, Ginny was in the picture. No matter what she would do – whether she would be aiming for a higher magical education or teaching at Hogwarts or writing or working for the ministry – Ginny was always there. Maybe she had jumped the gun. Had she just destroyed the best thing that had happened to her in a long time with a simple thoughtless remark? She started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Without making a sound Ginny had returned. Hermione looked up.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't want to be clingy or presumptuous", Hermione said.

Ginny kneeled before Hermione, took her hands.

"Don't apologize. As girlfriend you are the best partner I could ask for. You just said that you really want to be with me. You love me. And you've never left me in any doubt about that. You don't just say the words; you actually show it to me. You are sensitive and patient with me, sometimes a little bit quirky. That is great. I am happier with you than I have ever expected to be. That is actually quite overwhelming. I'm not used to this feeling from my relationship with Harry."

Ginny kissed away Hermione's tears, took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"What I want to say is: I love you, too, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione laughed under the tears. She took Ginny's face in her hand, pulled her close and kissed her. Hermione moved aside on the window seat. Ginny sat beside her. They were holding each other and continued to kiss.

"When we are at the Burrow at Christmas, we will tell my parents about us."


	11. 11 - Weasley Jumper

On Christmas morning Ginny and Hermione ran down the stairs of the Burrow. In the living room Charlie, Ron, George, and Harry already were unpacking their gifts. Percy, Bill and Fleur would arrive at the family home during the day. The boys already had put on their Weasley jumper. Every jumper had an individual motif. Charlie had a dragon on his chest, George as always a capital 'G'. Ron's jumper showed the sword of Gryffindor; Harry's jumper showed the rune-like symbol of the Deathly Hollows. The girls turned to their presents. Soon Ginny was also wearing a jumper traditionally crafted by her mother. Mrs Weasley had fashioned a white horse for her.

Expectantly Hermione opened the soft gift with her name on it. She was holding a plain green cap and a matching scarf in her hand. A sting went though her chest. After all these yeas she felt so close to this family. Apparently Mrs Weasley thought otherwise. Hermione thought back to the Triwizard Tournament. At Easter Mrs Weasley had sent her a simple and small chocolate egg while Ron, Ginny and Harry had received heavily decorated eggs. Mrs Weasley had believed Rita Skeeter's articles that Hermione would play with Harry's heartstrings. Had the matriarch still not forgiven her that she did not get together with Ron? Mrs Weasley did not yet know that Hermione loved another of her children. Ginny had wanted to talk to her mother after their arrival. But their journey had been delayed so there was not enough time left for THAT talk. Hermione wondered if Fleur would receive a Weasley jumper. Her disappointment must have shown on her face. Ginny gave her a questioning look. Hermione smiled at her. She did not want to cause a scene at Christmas.

Ginny gave Hermione a copy of Quidditch trough the Ages. Hermione knew it was an allusion to the fact that Hermione was the girlfriend of a Quidditch player. Later Ginny would probably test if Hermione had read the book as closely as Hogwarts, A History. Hermione was looking forward to receive an 'Oh' or two from Ginny for passing the test. Hermione found a second, smaller gift from Ginny. It was silver chain with two charms, a horse and an otter. Hermione was touched. She let Ginny put the chain around her neck. Ginny lowered the neckline of her jumper. She was wearing an identical chain around her neck. They were not alone. Otherwise Hermione would have grabbed her girlfriend to show her how much this gift meant to her. She was only able to beam happily at the redhead. Ginny was also very pleased by Hermione's present. Hermione had organized two tickets for a Holyhead Harpies' game.

#

Around teatime Bill and Fleur arrived. The French woman got a handmade jumper. With a baby buggy on the chest. Fleur was heavily pregnant. She admired the jumper with words, did not put it on. Hermione's last straw was gone. There was no denying anymore. Mrs Weasley held some resentment against her. And Ginny would soon tell her mother that she and Hermione were together. This family went through so much. She did not want to be the reason for the next drama. Nobody noticed how quiet she became. Fleur and the next Weasley generation attracted every one's attention.

Mrs Waesley announced that dinner was ready. There was no Weasley Christmas without feasting seamlessly. Everyone came to the dinning table.

"Hermione, I can imagine why Fleur is not wearing her Weasley jumper. But why don't you wear yours?" Ron asked suddenly in a loud voice behind her. Hermione paled. She did not look anyone in the eye.

"I haven't got one", she answered.

There was a moment of complete silence. Ginny, Ron and even Harry turned indignantly to the matriarch.

"What?"

"Why?

"Mum!"

The others looked bewildered at her. For a moment Mrs Weasley appeared to back off from the concentrated reaction, then she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"If she had stayed with Ron, she would have received one. She didn't want to be part of this family."

Ron folded his arms before his chest. A shade of red indicating anger ascended in his face.

"Are you saying that just because Hermione fell in love with Ginny instead with me, she is less welcome in this family? Mum, I've never expected this from you. Especially after everything you did for Aunt Anne after Great-aunt Martha had thrown her out of the house. I'm glad that they have found each other. Ginny is far more happier with Hermione than with Harry. Sorry, mate. And I have never seen Hermione so happy."

Mrs Weasley's mouth fall open. Dumbfounded she looked from Ron to Ginny to Hermione to Harry and back. Ginny stood beside Hermione and placed her arm around the other girl. Hermione mirrored her actions thankfully. Ginny turned to Ron: "I haven't talked to Mum about us yet. I wanted to do that face-to-face. Yesterday was not enough time."

"Harry and Ginny, you are not together anymore?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Since early October, Dad. You knew that. I wrote to you shortly after the breakup", Ginny said.

"You have told us about a break up so many times. Please forgive us, but we took that as a snap shot of your relationship. Until then your breakups had never been final.

"It is final", said Harry. He frowned.

"Do I have to give back my jumper? I'm not with Ginny anymore. And I'm not with any other member of the family."

"No, you don't have to. You have received a jumper right from the beginning", Ron said.

"Hermione, I'm glad you recognized your feelings for her. The whole time in Shell Cottage you have mumbled your name, while you recovered. It wonderful that you return her feelings, Ginny", Fleur said with a heavy French accent. Under Ginny's watchful eye, Fleur embraced Hermione. "Take care of each other." Hermione grinned at Ginny funny facial expression when her unpopular sister-in-low also embraced her.

"Hermione should have received a jumper for ages. She has spent so much time with us. All these years she has saved Weasley lives together with Harry", said George.

"I thought, that you already would make jumpers for her as well", Charlie said to his mother. Bill nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that any of us except Ginny would want to be with you", Ron said to Harry.

"Very flattering, Ron!" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Charlie?" George said.

"George!" chorused everyone. Charlie blushed. Harry looked curiously at him.

"Happy Christmas!"

Percy entered. Everyone turned to him. Percy took a step back.

"Have I missed something?"

Everyone turned back to Mrs Weasley. She made slightly a ruffled impression. Ginny glared at her with a look that qualified her as her mother's daughter. Ron and Harry folded their arms before their chests. Hermione held her breath. The rest was full of expectation. Mrs Weasley exhaled slowly.

"It seems that I've forgot to give Hermione a present. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

#

Later Ginny and Hermione lay in bed in Ginny's room. A few swishes of Hermione's wand had turned two separates beds into one. Hermione looked at her jumper that lay on top of her other presents. It was green and had – what else could it be? – an open book on the chest. Mrs Weasley had already finished Hermione's jumper during the summer but simply had not put it under the tree. Hermione had put the jumper on in the moment she got it. Both women embraced cordially. Finally the whole family was able to enjoy the feast. After dinner, Mr and Mrs Weasley had asked Ginny and Hermione to sit with then in front of the fireplace. The couple had to tell their whole story in detail. They left out Harry's proposal and everything that came with it. That was his story to tell. Around midnight Mr Weasley went to the cellar to fetch the elf made he had saved for special occasions. The family clinked their glasses. Mr and Mrs Weasley offered Harry and Hermione to call them Arthur and Molly.

Hermione remembered a hint that was dropped during the chaos.

"Was George serious about Charlie fancying Harry?" she asked.

"You never know with George, when he is joking. On the other hand, Charlie never had a girlfriend. At least, none that we know of. Maybe it is not such a bad idea. He is a dragon keeper after all. Who would be more capable of taming Harry's demons?"

Both girls laughed. Ginny rolled on top of her girlfriend with a grin.

"I hope you realise that after tonight you won't get rid off my family or me so easily anymore. That was very close to a collective adoption and an engagement party."

Hearing the last words, Hermione arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Hmmhmm", was the only thing she said. She flipped them around. Without many words Hermione showed Ginny how much she welcomed this prospect.

###


End file.
